


tempers and temptations

by white_carnations



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, M/M, Undercover, wow draco and hazz are dumb and gay what a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_carnations/pseuds/white_carnations
Summary: Draco's been partnered with Potter for an undercover mission. Which would be fine, perfectly bearable if it weren't for the part where he's not even allowed to know anything about what they're doing.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	tempers and temptations

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Draco has never flown on a plane. Harry insists they travel the muggle way. Choose either 1) Undercover Aurors -OR- 2) Honeymoon.
> 
> so uh as you can see from above this prompt was supposed to be about these idiots on a plane and i got kinda very carried away, had to stop myself from making this way too long and there may or may not be a second part at some point in the future if i get around to it??????
> 
> thank you to [river](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esutohaimu) for being my beta <3

“I still can’t believe you’re making me do this.” 

“Oh c’mon, don’t be so  _ boring.  _ It’ll be fun  _ and  _ help you get in character.”

“In character?” Draco exclaims, looking very out of place in the Muggle airport they’d just entered, “last I checked this was an undercover mission, not a theatre production.” 

Potter grins at him in a way that just irritates Draco even more. He hadn’t wanted to be involved in this in the first place, he’d only agreed because his boss had been quite right - he was the best healer the department had to offer and in a mission like the one they were going on, Potter would need one by his side at all times. 

They haven’t even told him any exact details about this mission. No, even though he’s putting his life on the line,  _ apparently  _ only Potter is allowed to know. Draco gets to find things out where and when he needs to. All he knows is that they’re infiltrating  _ something  _ and that  _ something  _ involves them going undercover as Muggles. 

He hadn’t liked the idea when he’d first heard it anymore than he does now. 

“Would you like to remind me  _ why  _ exactly we aren’t just apparating straight to where we need to be, or at least somewhere closer that wouldn’t involve this ridiculous and unnecessary mode of transport. Merlin, we could already be there if it wasn’t for your ridiculous idea!”

“ _ Because  _ there’s no way the people that already suspect the Ministry has caught on to what they’re doing is going to be tracking Muggle airplanes,” Potter explains once again, not seeming as exasperated as Draco expected him to be with him by now. 

“Is it really worth turning what could be a thirty second trip into an hour?”

“Come off it, Malfoy, it’s just an hour _ ,”  _ there’s finality in his tone, “besides, we’re in first class so you really can’t complain.”

Draco’s not quite sure what _ first class _ means when it comes to airplanes but it sounds promising, so he perks up just a little as they make their way through what Potter tells him is an airport. 

***

Apparently, the only hotel they can stay at is so obscure that not a single person working there speaks a lick of English. Draco lets Potter embarrass himself for a good five minutes, finding it  _ incredibly _ amusing; though that may be because he overindulged on the free alcohol on the plane.

Eventually however, he begins to feel bad for the receptionist. So, he shoves Potter out of the way, ignoring the glare he gives him, and books them a room in under a minute. He smirks at Potter, who rolls his eyes and proceeds to take over the payment process since Draco, whilst fluent in French, knows nothing about their currency. 

They walk up the rickety stairs, hauling suitcases behind them — Potter insists they can't even use a simple levitation charm to make it easier. They reach their room on the top floor and Draco waits as Potter opens the door, then waits even more because the ponce starts  _ laughing. _

It doesn’t take long for him to get sick of waiting.

“Potter, what the bloody hell are you laughing at?” 

“Did you tell them we were together or something?”

“Why on earth would I-” but he cuts himself off when he steps forward so he can see through the doorway and is greeted with the sight of a double bed.

“What did you tell them?” Potter asks again.

For a second Draco can’t possibly understand how they could have come to the conclusion that the two of them are a couple - then it hits him.

“I said you were my partner,” he says with dismay, which just sends Potter into another fit of childish laughter.

“I’ll go and talk to them.”

“You can't,” he replies,suddenly serious again. 

“Are you saying you  _ want  _ to share a bed?” Draco asks, raising a suspicious eyebrow at him.

“What? No, of course not, but they’re gonna think it’s odd if we ask for a change now you’ve called me your partner. We can’t afford to raise even the slightest suspicion and this is better for our cover.”

“I am not sharing a bed with you,” he says adamantly. 

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist, Malfoy, you’re not going to, we can take turns. It’s safer if one of us is awake at all times, anyway.” 

He huffs but doesn’t continue to argue.

“You can take first shift then,” he says, dragging his case into the room and not bothering to do anything but remove his coat and shoes before falling onto the double bed and drifting easily into sleep.

*** 

The first few weeks are fruitless and their routine becomes monotonous. Draco sleeps for the first half of the night, Potter sleeps for the second. In the day Draco follows him around, not sure what they’re doing because if he doesn’t  _ need  _ to know he doesn’t get told. He tries to ask questions but gives up on pretty quickly when they get him nowhere, so he’s left to observe and assume, feeling more like a spare part than anything. 

Presumably, Potter hadn’t found whatever he seems to be looking for yet, since all they really do is go to various cafes, where Potter makes Draco order because it’s easier if the one of them that can actually speak French does it.

It’s been two weeks and Draco’s coming to the end of his tether. He can tell Potter’s stressed too, but quite frankly,  _ he doesn’t care.  _ Between them tempers are short, and Draco  _ knows  _ his is shorter. Usually, he doesn’t think it would be, but all the information Potter ever gives him is ridiculously cryptic bollocks, he can’t use magic, meaning not only does he have to interact with muggles daily he also has to live  _ exactly  _ like one because apparently they can’t even risk anything as simple as  _ lumos  _ without whoever they’re trying to find finding them first. Apart from when they sleep the only real break they get from each other is when they use the bathroom for whatever reason because being apart for longer than that is  _ too dangerous.  _

It all comes to a head one Wednesday evening. Sweltering heat of the Summer follows them wherever they go, and that includes their hotel room. It’s been getting worse all week, each day hotter than the last. Draco’s trying to sleep, he really is but it’s just  _ too  _ hot. Sharing a room with Potter means he can’t exactly just strip so he’s stuck dealing with every inch of fabric on his body practically sticking to him like a second skin.

It doesn’t help that Potter seems to have decided this is a great time to eat as loud as  _ fucking  _ possible. Trying to focus on something else is useless because all he can hear is the crunching sound of whatever Potter’s eating, and the more he tries to focus on something else the louder it gets. 

Louder and louder and  _ louder  _ until-

“Will you shut the fuck up!” he sits up with a start, aiming a pillow at where he knows Potter is sat. 

“What, am I not allowed to eat?” Potter snaps back.

“Not when I’m trying to fucking sleep, have some damn consideration and don’t you dare start talking about what you are and aren’t allowed to do.” 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” 

“I’m not allowed to use magic!” Draco starts, Potter shushes him instantly but he ignores him, getting up from the bed and walking towards him “I’m not allowed to go out alone, I’m not allowed to even fucking know  _ why  _ we’re here!” 

Glass explodes from the light fixture with a bang. Draco can sense the magic crackling in the air, so sensitive to it after having been banned from using it for so long. Whether it had been him or Potter that had caused it, he can’t be sure, and from the look on his face Potter isn’t sure either.  __

“You  _ know  _ that isn’t my choice!”

They’re less than a metre away from each other now. 

At some point Potter had stood up too and Draco can see the frustration in his eyes, anger setting the green ablaze like a forest fire.

But he gets caught in the fire, unable to look away. Any further argument caught in his throat and he couldn’t look away if he tried. As much as he’d ignored it there’s always been something that draws him to Harry Potter and after being forced to be alone together for so long it seems that’s finally being forced to the surface. 

Outside the sun is setting, fading light creeping in through the shutters, reflecting off Potter’s face, the ever so present scar on his forehead visible behind the black hair currently plastered to his forehead by sweat. That’s not what Draco’s focusing on though, because he can still only focus on his eyes. 

He knows he’s still in the shadows and he’s overcome with the urge to join the other man in the light of the evening. 

So he does.

His gaze falls to his lips for just a split second before he’s closed the gap between them. Draco’s kissing him and he’s kissing back. Heat from their bodies mixing with the heat that surrounds them. Draco’s back on the bed, his shirt gone for a very different reason than he wanted it gone before. 

But then, as suddenly as it had started, Potter pulls away. Pulling a ringing phone out of his pocket, he flips it open and answers it, expression once again serious even if his face is still flushed and his hair even more tousled than usual from where Draco’s own hands were in it second before. 

Pulse rapid and blood pounding - he can’t possibly concentrate on what Potter’s saying, not that he’d understand the context anyway. So he resolves to taking in every slight change in his face as he talks. The way his brows continue to knit together, how he’ll bite and chew at his own lip, how he’s clearly doing his best to look anywhere  _ but  _ Draco even though Draco’s sure he knows he’s staring. 

Eventually, the call ends and Draco, still breathing heavily, looks up at him expectantly. 

A small smile plays on his lips and a determined look takes over his eyes as he meets his eye. 

“That was my contact, we’ve got a lead.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please consider leaving a kudos/comment, it means a lot!  
> [tumblr](https://c0ffee-gremlin.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/c0ffee_gremlin)  
> 


End file.
